Clear
Clear (クリア Kuria) is one of the main characters of DRAMAtical Murder. History Before the main events of the game, Clear served under Toue (his original master) along with his brothers α and α2. They were all designed to sing "Dye Music", a song that could brainwash people into submission, literally dyeing their brains, hence the name. The real name he went by was not a name at all, but a serial number, R-2E-054. He ended up being a defective unit and was supposed to be disposed of, but the man in charge of the disposal instead took Clear away. The man (later revealed to be the one Clear called his "grandfather") modified Clear, removed his serial number and kept him a secret from Toue and his associates until his death. He treated Clear like his own son, Toue commenting that he must have been a single, lonely man for going through all the trouble of hiding him. After his gr andfather's death, Clear began living on his own, often taking long walks around the Old Resident District. After Aoba's first drive-by with Noiz and hearing his other Aoba's voice, Clear ends up tracking him down all the way at Heibon. He was most likely walking along rooftops as he first appears to fall from the sky, startling Aoba. Unsure whether he was dead or alive, Aoba tries to prod at him, but is surprised when Clear gets up as if nothing happened. After an odd encounter and officially proclaiming Aoba as his "master", Clear pulls out an umbrella from his coat pocket and walks off. Appearance Clear has an aver age build and is the third shortest of the main four (Aoba being the shortest, Noiz being the second-shortest). He has short, scruffy snow-white hair that sticks up in multiple places. When he takes off his gas mask, Aoba describes that Clear has a very handsome face, bearing pink eyes along with two small moles on the right side of his chin. Clear's wardrobe consists of a white trench coat and a yellow scarf. Under his coat is a white button-up shirt, which is quite short and reveals a little of his abdomen, and gray pants. He wears white boots with black laces that reach up to his calves and white gloves. He is almost always seen holding his clear umbrella and owns two masks to hide his face: his trademark gas mask and a mask of a traditional Japanese woman. Due to not being human, he's incredibly strong compared to the average person. Clear is able to take the harshest kinds of abuse which is made evident when he agrees to let gang members beat him instead of harming Aoba. He then got up without a problem, simply asking if they were done yet. The only people who can lay serious harm to Clear were his own brothers,α and α2, who were much more advanced models compared to him. Clear has also been shown to be able to fend off multiple gang members at once, even holding his own while fighting alongside Mink. Personality Clear is a very formal person. He speaks in a very polite manner, often using "desu/desu ka" at the end of his sentences and tagging on the "-san" honorific to everyone he meets. He uses the term "boku" to refer to himself, a form of "I" usually used by younger boys in Japan. Usually, he is extremely cheerful, rarely ever getting angry, and harbors a childish and energetic personality. His actions appear to be quite eccentric and odd (to which Mink, Noiz, Koujaku and Aoba make notes of), most likely because he seems to lack some basic common sense of the world. Though usually happy, he does have his insecurities. Before his grandfather died, he told Clear never to take off his mask. This leads Clear to believing that Aoba would come to hate him once he sees his face. Clear is also shown to be very emotional and keeps his feelings and personal questions towards others to himself until he reaches his breaking point or becomes visibly angry. He's also very inquisitive about human life, often stumping Aoba when asked what the reason to being alive meant, as well as death. Clear is known to enjoy singing, as he does it often. He sings what he calls the "Jellyfish Song"- a calm, entrancing serenade that is almost like a lullaby. It's revealed later to not just be a normal song, but also able to counter-attack "Dye Music"'s effects. Aoba often falls asleep to Clear's singing, noting that it's soft and puts his mind at ease, also getting rid of his painful headaches. Story Common Route (under construction!) Clear's Route (under construction!) Good Ending Click "expand" for Clear's good end. Aoba uses Scrap on Clear and is confronted by two choices: "It's fine to rest" and "It's better to stop now.". If the player stalls for a few seconds between choosing, both will begin to crack apart slowly. Since both choices are giving up, Aoba leaves them to crack, having Clear choose for himself, and they eventually shatter (meaning that both options are incorrect and if chosen, it will lead to the bad ending). Clear is then able to successfully sing a powerful version of the Jellyfish Song which renders both α and α2 helpless and unable to continue fighting. Toue manages to escape, yet Oval Tower begins to suffer serious damage and begins to crumble (which Clear explains is the original source of their power shutting down). Aoba manages to drag Clear and himself out to safety and eventually makes it back to Glitter. Aoba struggles to find a way to fix Clear immediately and is visibly upset by Clear's condition. However, Clear stops him, saying that since his key lock was destroyed, that it was only a matter of time before his body began shutting down. Aoba refuses to believe this but Clear begs him to listen to his first and last request. Clear asks if he could "touch" Aoba, which surprises him, but understands what Clear means and eventually accepts knowing that this is what Clear truly wants. This leads to the two having sex and Aoba discovers that Clear's body rea cts the same way as a human's does. The strain on his body causes Clear to break apart little by little before Aoba's eyes, who is powerless to stop this from happening. Aoba insists that they should stop, but Clear refuses. They eventually continue, Aoba being as careful as possible. Before shutting down completely, Clear asks if he had been able to touch Aoba in a way that a human would, to which Aoba affirms through tears. That to Aoba, Clear was always human to him, more than anyone. Clear once more confesses his love for Aoba and thanks him for fulfilling his last wish. As he shuts down, Aoba is left alone, crying in despair. Soon after, Aoba manages to bring Clear's body back to the Old Resident's District and desperately tries to fix Clear in secret. He constantly shuts himself away in his room and even took an extended leave from work in order to do so. Tae eventually finds out and Aoba confesses to what he's been doing. She is surprised at first, but understands, saying she knows someone who may be able to fix Clear. This overjoys Aoba, probably the first time ever since Clear's "death". A whole year passes as Clear is in the research facility undergoing repairs, so Aoba returns to work and tries to regain a normal routine. He still painfully misses Clear and is reminded of how they first met when Clear fell from the sky outside of Heibon. After he has finished work for the day, Aoba returns home to an empty house and goes straight to his bedroom. He suddenly hears a familiar song and rushes out onto the balcony in order to hear better. He searches around until his eyes fall upon the back of a familiar figure and the singing finally stops. Clear turns around from where he is seated underneath his umbrella upon a nearby rooftop and smiles at Aoba, saying that he had come back to him. Bad Ending Click "expand" for Clear's bad end. If the player chooses either choice without letting them shatter on their own, both will lead to the bad end. While using Scrap, Aoba ends up sending the wrong messages to Clear, telling him that "It's fine to rest." 'and/or '"It's better to stop now.". Although it looks Clear is able to turn the tables on α and α2, he fails and short-circuits, resulting in Toue becoming bored with the fight and motioned α2 to take Aoba away while he looks on helplessly. Aoba is left in a somewhat catatonic state, being inside test tubes and experimented on by Toue's personnel while a young man in white looks on from behind the glass. Aoba can't hear or see him very well, but he recognizes it as Clear and falls asleep. Aoba is shown again, this time chained up in a cell-like room. He narrates that he can't see or feel anything anymore and the camera later pans out to reveal that his legs have been cut off from above the knee-down. Aoba is shown to be wearing nothing but a blindfold and it's revealed that, along with his legs, his eyes and vocal chords were also removed along with his sense of touch. Clear comes in shortly and begins to affectionately touch Aoba, claiming that he wanted him to become like a doll and mentions that dolls don't need limbs or a voice or to see and feel. He then goes on saying that he loves him even more the way he is now. It's explained that Clear was reprogrammed by Toue after Scrap had failed, back into his original state. Clear's personality is now completely changed from what it was before- he's possessive and has a twisted view of what love is. Despite Clear turning him into nothing but a lifeless doll for his own amusement, Aoba says that he doesn't care anymore. That to a person like him, who can't move at all, Clear is his entire world.. As long as Clear is happy then he doesn't need to care about anything else. The final shot shows Clear biting into Aoba's arm while licking the blood off, whispering how Aoba will soon be as beautiful as he had wished him to be. Relationships Koujaku Koujaku found Clear very odd from the moment they had met, being very vocal about it with Aoba and calling him a "weird, gas mask guy". When they gathered together in Heibon's basement to discuss Tae's whereabouts, Koujaku would speak with him about how he knows so much about the junk yard among other things to which Clear answers back enthusiastically. Both share the same trait of being very protective and caring for Aoba as they are always calling out his name and being by his side when he falls unconscious. Clear's noticable empathy towards Aoba makes Koujaku later warm up to him quickly. Outside of the game, Clear and Koujaku are drawn interacting with each other very often. They are usually drawn talking and laughing together or Clear will be shown to be very excited about something while Koujaku warmly looks on or smiles at him. In the April Fool's special, Clear and Koujaku were very open with each other and enjoyed being interviewed. They both had fun with it and Koujaku complimented Clear's sharp observation that Mink and Noiz did not deny being in love with someone. Noiz Noiz and Clear first meet when Noiz broke into Aoba's room and began to fight him. If the player chooses the "I hear something on the roof" option, Clear will get in between them and seriously consider hurting Noiz for trying to harm Aoba. This marks their first meeting as not being the best choice, but if the player chooses "I hear something on the stairs", then Clear will barge in at the last second while Koujaku and Noiz are beating each other up before Tae comes in and stops them, resulting in a neutral confrontation. They meet again when Aoba gathers them together on how to save Tae. Noiz finds Clear to be much weirder than the first time they had met, but helps confirm his hand-drawn map on Tae's possible whereabouts. The group later begins to argue on whether they can work together or not, and Clear mentions just wanting to be friends with them all, Noiz insisting that idea being stupid. Mink Like with everyone else, Clear insists on wanting to be Mink's friend, which Mink finds utterly ridiculous due to Clear's weird tendencies. Although polar opposites, they've been shown to work together with no problems when Aoba left them behind to fight Dry Juice members under the influence of Morphine. Both are good at fending for themselves in physical combat, but Clear ends up being cowardly at times, prompting Mink to grab him by the collar and forcing him to continue fighting. Mink also calls Clear "Gas Mask", to which Clear has no problem with. Outside of the game, Clear and Mink are sometimes drawn together in official art; Clear having fun in most situations while Mink accompanies him with a poker face, but seemingly enjoying himself too. Clear is also one of the first people to ask Mink nicely to participate in the interview in the April Fool's special so that he wouldn't feel excluded. Trivia *Clear watches Aoba as he sleeps due to his fear that he would not wake up again, like when his grandfather, who passed in his sleep. *Clear's favorite food is Aoba's cooking. *When being Scrapped, it is shown that the inside of Clear's mind is nothing but a bright, clear sky with a louder, chopped version of Jellyfish Song, accompanied by static playing in the background. *Clear's voice actor, Masatomo Nakazawa, is the only one out of the cast confirmed to have actually played both the first game as well as Re:Connect. He liveblogged and tweeted his playthroughs. He was also apparently very surprised at himself] for how different Clear sounded in his Bad End.Kamiya Sexual on Tumblr Gallery Clear.png|Clear ClearInfo.png|Clear's information (or rather, lack thereof). concept art 10.jpg|Clear's full body reference from the official art book. concept art 11.jpg|Clear's bust shots and accessories. concept art 12.jpg tumblr_msyj1nGSkr1st4rwco5_1280.jpg tumblr_msyjqkRlIs1st4rwco2_1280.jpg DRAMAtical.Murder.full.1487868.jpg Koujaku and Clear.png|Koujaku and Clear in promotional art for Re:Connect. ClearOP2.jpg|Clear in the OP for Re:Connect Yuuponclear.png|Clear's sprite as he appears in the Re:Connect mini-game. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters